


A Smack to the Face to Clear Your Head

by karasunova



Series: To Build a Love Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, just teens being teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione Granger tends to talk with her hands. The more frustrated and sometimes the more passionate the conversation, the more expressive she becomes. It usually ends well. Except for the times that it doesn't.Or perhaps, it didn't end as badly as one would assume.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: To Build a Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722292
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	A Smack to the Face to Clear Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo  
> Square: B4 - Meet Cute
> 
> Inspired by this prompt: “You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend” AU, which I had written before for another fandom pairing. 
> 
> I think it suits Hermione and Ron pretty well.  
> Enjoy!

Hermione stuffed her textbook and notes into her school bag. She tried to relax her jaw as she set her bag strap over her shoulder. 

“Hermione, just give it a rest. You can’t reason with a ghost.” Padma saddled beside her, slowly leading her friend out of the History of Magic classroom. 

They were the last ones and the next class was about to enter any minute now. 

“We shouldn’t even have a ghost teaching us. At least not this one,” Hermione cried out. “He says the same things over and over again.” She stormed through the open doorway. “That’s now how teaching works. Especially not history,” she waved her arms wildly. 

But the back of her hand hit something hard making her squeak and clutch said hand to her chest. 

“Bloody hell,” a tall red-headed boy held his hands over his face. 

Harry Potter, the star Quidditch player for Gryffindor House, snickered. “So much for keeper reflexes, Ron.”

The red-head blinked rapidly and dropped his hands to his sides. His cheeks were pink and he glared at Hermione. “Watch what you’re doing,” he snapped. 

Hermione shifted. “Sorry. I didn’t mean too.”

“Come on, Hermione.” Padma took her arm. 

Hermione walked silently beside her friend. She could hear the group of Gryffindor boys laughing and roughhousing. 

She looked over her shoulder and blushed. The red-head was looking right at her!

* * *

Hermione couldn’t concentrate for the rest of the day. Which was frustrating and embarrassing. 

She happened to smack a boy in the face. A cute boy. Who played Quidditch. But it was an accident! And it didn’t matter if he played Quidditch. It wasn’t important. 

Hermione glared at the history books on the shelf. 

It was no big deal. It was an accident. She apologized. End of story. 

She pulled a heavy book from the shelf. Her history grade, however, was a big deal. How was she supposed to do well on her OWL if Prof. Binns did not - 

“Granger.”

She gasped, spinning on her heel and dropping the book. It fell with a heavy plop on the person’s foot. 

“What the fu- bloody hell, this is the worst day ever.”

It was the red-head!

“Sweet Merlin, I’m so sorry.” She leaned over to pick up the book. 

“No, it’s okay. I just -”

She tried to stand up, but her head connected with something pointy and hard and she cried out. 

He groaned and stepped back, leaning against the bookshelf. “Ow,” his mouth sounded full, “I bit my tongue.”

Hermione rubbed the top of her head. Her face felt hot. This was probably the worst day of her life! Why did she have to be so awkward?

“Are you okay?” The boy asked. His blue eyes met hers and she blushed harder. 

She bit her lip and nodded. 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I was rude and you didn’t deserve that.”

She blinked. 

He opened and closed his mouth. Dropping his gaze, he shifted back and forth on his feet. 

“Thanks,” she sputtered, “I mean,” she cleared her throat. “Thank you and I am sorry.”

“I know. I’ll see you around Granger.”

“Hermione,” she stumbled. 

He smiled. “Ron. Ron Weasley.” He walked out of the aisle. “See you, Hermione.”

She hurried to the end of the aisle, peering around the corner. 

Ron had already made it halfway to the door of the library. But then he looked over his shoulder, glancing in her direction. 

She stepped back, bracing herself against the books on the shelves. She let out a breath and couldn’t help the small smile that came to her face. 


End file.
